


A Gift From Me To You

by plead_guilty_but_insane



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Drabble, Family Feels, Ficlet, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood Fluff, Self-Indulgent, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, aah enjoy the gay family fluff you guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 02:14:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6546337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plead_guilty_but_insane/pseuds/plead_guilty_but_insane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Max Lightwood-Bane has a gift for his fathers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Gift From Me To You

Alec was watching Magnus work, blue eyes trained on how Magnus almost danced around his spell, wisps of magic enveloping the warlock and creating a breathtaking sight. It had been so many years since he’d said yes to Magnus’ elaborate proposal, and a few since Max Lightwood- Bane had entered their lives, but the Shadowhunter still found himself captivated by the magic that was produced exclusively by the High Warlock.

There was a small smile playing on the older man’s lips as he went through the routine of his spell, blue sparks dancing as he started coming to the end of the magic, and letting out an exhale as blue sparks fizzled out from his fingertips.

“That was easy,” Magnus said to himself, and turned around, “Oh, Alexander!”

The two met each other halfway in a hug, and Alec breathed in the tingle of electricity in the air caused by magic. He pulled away when he sensed a presence at the door.

“Daddy? Papa?”

Max was at the door, hovering uncertainly as he watched them with large eyes. The two had firmly made it clear that Max was not to be in the room when Magnus was performing magic, and the child had taken it to heart.

A wide smile spread across Magnus’ face as he spread his arms wide. “Buttercup! Come over here, I’m done with my work!”

Max rushed into the room, and it was then that the two noticed a small box clutched in their son’s hands.

“Max, what’s that?” Alec asked, crouching down to eye level with his son.

“It’s a gift!” Max announced, “It’s from me to the both of you,” he further explained, almost vibrating on the spot with sheer excitement. Alec looked up at Magnus with a grin before looking back to Max.

“A gift? I wonder what it could be?”

Magnus knelt down too, and as Max gave them both the box, he pushed it into Alec’s hands. “You do the honors,” the warlock said with a quiet smile, leaning into Alec so their shoulders were touching.

Alec pressed a kiss into Magnus’ hair, and with a smile at Max, opened the box.

It was empty.

Alec was the one who recovered first, hesitantly asking his son, “Max, did you happen to forget to put your gift in the box…?”

The child’s eyebrows came together in a move very much like Alec and he stared at his two fathers.

“Daddy, no,” he explained patiently. “It’s not empty.”

Alec bit his lip and looked at Magnus, who in turn looked at Max.

“Sugar, what exactly is this gift of yours?” Magnus asked gently.

Max blinked up at the two of them, as though wondering why they were asking about the seemingly obvious.

“I blew lots and lots of kisses into the box! I wanted to give you many many kisses!”

Magnus’ mouth opened at that, and Alec felt tears prick his eyes. The two adults were silent for a long time, leaning against each other as if they needed that support as they faced their young innocent child.

“Don’t you like it?” Max asked anxiously, and his lower lip trembled slightly.

“Oh darling,” Magnus whispered, pulling his son into a tight hug. “We love it so much, we just don’t know what to say.”

Alec wrapped his arms around the both of them, nodding in agreement. “Thank you, Max. We’ll treasure this gift forever.”

The family sat there, in their tight embrace, all deciding that they couldn’t be happier.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm in mourning because the season is over...
> 
> Also heads up I took this idea from a magazine I read!
> 
> HMU on tumblr @plead-guilty-but-insane
> 
> Kudos, comments and the likes are mucho appreciated!


End file.
